the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Miia
Miia (real name; Princess Miia the Magnificent) is a Lamia entity living in Alon Cohen's universe. She is one of the three first-created Creatures made in The Alon Cohen Orginazition, (the others being Baraka and Reptile). She serves as the deuteragonist of the show. She also appears in the episode Club Cohen. Miia is an Boy lover touching on many types, including her master, Alon Cohen. From every type of guys like Fat guys and skinny guys, to Wrestlers such as Kane to KND Operatives, like Numbuh 1. Miia's fate is unknown, as Cohenlife ended on an inconclusive note, her being last seen preparing for battle while Alon promoted his bible-like novel, The Origin of Alon Cohen Biography Miia entered Alon's life when Alon's original dimension in Punch Punch Kick Kick Ow Simulator disappeared, as Alon was in the realm of the darkness, Miia appeared before him as a messenger of an unknown entity and tells him all about the Peace Lords and Ermac, This was revealed in the book, Alon Cohen and The Red Portal, Miia could not escape that realm, for she cannot generate chromosomes or Shed skin in that realm, Alon makes Miia come with him, Alon went to the coordinates Miia gave and went to a realm where they were safe for a time. In his time in the Grasslands Realm, he put out an collection of his amazingly SUPREME diary, compiled into Diaries of Retardation. Real Name Her real name, Princess Miia the Magnificent, sounds and looks like Fairytale. It is unknown why and where she got this name from, but there is a theory that she got this name from Prince Gorbak, in which he is believed to be her biological prince, as this same theory suggests that Chameleon, and Khameleon are Saurians, while Miia is a lamia, as they are the first three entites to be created in the Cohenverse. It is believed that the text used to write his name is actually written in either the native Joten language or the native Lamia language, in which these are both inexistant to humans. It seems like these two languages are slowly disappearing, as the Lamia diaspora is getting bigger and bigger over time, suggesting that there is little to no lamias or saurians who actually know how to speak the language. This would mean that Miia herself doesn't even know his real name, meaning that he's more familiar with the name Miia. Abilities and Powers Although she is a lamia and she is afraid to shed skin, Miia possesses some special abilities. She can transform to her dragon self, as shown in The Cohenisode "Kung Cohen". She has shown some skill in combat and she is able to call Sektor when in need to defeat her opponents as we learned in " The Cohenquest Trilogy". She also seems to be able to travel across realms with her Snake stealth. She is also a very skilled with her tail as seen in Miia's Tailspank Technique as she was able to train against Noob Saibot while Alon filmed her doing it. Miia also possesses the ability to shed skin as seen at "Miia Can Shed Skin?!", where she sheds skin, she says that it's embrassing for her species Miia can also be used as a whip, as seen in alon's cohenisode " The Great snake-tail whip Technique". Other Information Miia has red snake skin and hair ,and she has no genitals. She also seems to have a skin shedding problem, however, She can do it with the help of Alon Cohen. Miia has little to no fear of what those around her think of her, as displayed by his frequent humiliating activities performed in Japan and elsewhere. It's also notable that Miia is often seen with Kaito, and it is implied they are best friends within the Alon Cohen universe. Miia also seems to have a love for (and a possible obsession for) Fukase. That being said, she is known to have touched Fukase's willy in high school once, but she swears it was just a little mistake. She is probably Satanist Just Ask Alon Cohen #3 (MIIA AND WORST SPONGEBOB EPISODES). She probably can give birth as we can see in Just Ask Alon Cohen #2. She brushes her hair in free time. It is speculated that Miia may have become strucken with depression as Alon is jumping from dimension to dimension running from Ermac with the rest of his friends, because of this Isolation Miia wonders if alon even cares about her anymore. So she only has kimihito to comfort her. (in Gone). Miia possesses one of the only two time-drifting vehicles in existence, called Cohenchine, the other being the Lin Kuei Time Travel Vehicle. It is featured on the cover of Alon's Cohen Season album. It is theorized that Miia was prophesied to become the most powerful being in the omniverse and destroy it, shown in Cohen Season: The Prophecy. In realizing her destiny, he found, that she loved the world and did not want to destroy it, in the fear of her destiny she committed suicide. After killing herself he was transported to hell, where she is forced to fight the demons within herself. After defeating her inner demons she sings a cover of a remix of STFU in an act of defiance to his prophecy and possible influence from Ermac, telling her destiny that she loves him. She is later shown aggressively eating snake foods showing her future career, activities, and future with Alon Cohen. However, this is all just speculation, and is probably not true or never mentioned again in later lore videos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Miia Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lamia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily overpowers Kimihito, and gets in fights with Centorea a lot) Speed: Normal Human, can swim at Superhuman speed Lifting Strength: At least Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank getting rammed by Centorea) Stamina: High Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Cold Spray: A spray of cold water used against other Lamias Intelligence: Average, low when it comes to cooking Weaknesses: If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate, her tail is rather sensitive to touching, loves Kimihito way too much Feats: * Overpowering Darling on several occasions * Fighting with Centorea on a regular basis Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lamia physiology ** Cold Blooded: Because she is reptilian, she is a poikilotherm. If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate. ** Skin Shedding: At certain periods in her life, like a normal snake, she will shed the skin on her tail, which according to her is more embarrassing than being seen naked. ** Snake Tail: Her most noticeable trait, her tail, is a very strong and dexterous part of her body. It is strong enough to crush metal pipes without her noticing (when under the effect of a Full Moon), and accidentally dislocate Kimihito's shoulder by strangling him. She can also coil up her tail and use it as a spring to launch herself great distances. Because of her tail, Miia is also skilled at climbing trees. ** Superhuman Durability: Aside from being temporarily stunned, Miia received no injuries from a Centaur stampeding over her. * Martial Arts Training: When Miia expects to go into a fight, she takes on a martial arts stance, suggesting she may have some self defense training. * Swimming: Miia is also a good swimmer, and can even swim backwards. This, combined with her ability to use her tail as a spring, allows her to keep up with a mermaid, who can reach top speeds of 50km/hr. Major Battles * Miia vs. Father (Outcome: Won with the help of Alon Cohen) * Miia vs. Malak (Outcome: Won with the help of Alon Cohen) * Miia vs. Acid (Outcome: Won) * Alon Cohen, Miia, Suu, RED Heavy, and KND vs. Knightbrace (Outcome: Won with the help of KND) * Miia vs. BLU Sniper (Outcome: Won) * Alon Cohen and Miia vs. Chameleon and Khameleon (Outcome: Interrupted) * Alon Cohen and Miia vs. Reptile (Outcome: Won with the help of Alon Cohen's Thanos Gauntlet) * Alon Cohen, Miia and Red Heavy vs. Noob Saibot (Outcome: Won) * Miia vs. Minecraft Zombie (Outcome: Saved by Alon Cohen) * Alon Cohen, Miia and KND vs. DNK (Outcome: Won with the help of KND) * Chameleonn, Khameleon, Noob-Smoke, and Super Minecraft Kid vs. Alon Cohen, Pink Guy, Yoram's Ghost, KND And Numbuh 86. (Outcome: Won) * Alon Cohen and Miia vs. Monika (Outcome: Won with the help of Alon Cohen) * Miia, Alon Cohen, Chameleon and Raiden vs. Dark Raiden (Outcome: Won due to Dade) * Miia vs. Noob Saibot (Outcome: Saved by Dr. Flug) * Miia and Alon vs. BSOD (Outcome: Won) * Miia, Alon Cohen and Yandere Chan vs. Nightmare (Outcome: Won due to Nightmare's banishment) * Miia vs.BB (Outcome: unknown) Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Lamias Category:Females